


ARK: Heartache

by DragonRose35



Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [2]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bestiality, Death, Egg-laying, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Slavery, Stillborn Hatchlings, Violence, Wild Dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Despite how he came to be born, Mair would never say he regretted his beautiful little Set...





	ARK: Heartache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> A/N: Wasn't expecting to write this so soon, but as per request and the seed of this idea, I've decided to write a somewhat semi-backstory for how Set came to be.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated and any ideas to further this budding little series will be delightfully heard and considered~
> 
> Thank you so much you guys and enjoy~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Mair moaned softly in his sleep, dreaming pleasantly of the warmth and comfort of a dinosaur’s embrace. He often dreamed of them- of various dinosaurs and creatures found on the island they were trapped upon. He was disturbed at first, having woken up a few nights in a row to dreams of Raptors and Dilos… even Compy’s on one special occassion, a mess of sweat and cum.

He’d grown used to them, though, and even yearned for the dreams when night fell and he was allowed to be left alone in his little den.

He didn’t remember this dream though, as he had woken up to a sharp noise as Noi abruptly jerked open his door and Mair squeaked when he was suddenly roughhandled out of the den. “Wh-what’s g-going on…!?” he questioned, not understanding, but Noi only grinned ferally at him, dragging him towards a newly expanded Dilo den and Mair’s breath hitched when he realized where they were going.

They’d only bred them to the Dilo’s a few times, but it was still enough to know that Dilo’s were feral breeders… savage and wild in their heats. It both frightened and thrilled the boy as he was suddenly shoved into a small section of the den where a single Dilo was chained, thrashing and angry and wild as they come, as his gemstone began to glow brilliantly once more.

And as Mair looked up at the Dilophosaurus, beautiful golden red, his eyes widened when he realized that they hadn’t  _ tamed _ him yet. His gemstone told him that- male, wild, in heat… starved and ready to tear into the first thing he could sink his claws into. “N-no…! He’ll kill me!” he begged, eyes wide as he turned to look back at Noi, who smirked viciously at him.

“We can’t tame the beast until you sate him, pretty pet~ Ari’s decided she wants  _ this _ specific one to lead our packs. And who am I to deny our Chief~?” Noi cooed, voice sickly sweet and Mair whimpered.

Ari… she’d only been the Chief for a few weeks before Mair had come along, but he didn’t like her. She was deceptively sweet, but bloodthirsty and always hungry for the kill. He had learned she was planning a war with a neighboring survivor village, though he didn’t know why. Something about… materials and food that they had. It all flew over his head.

But this he understood perfectly well. If Ari wanted something… she got it.

Looking back at the wild beast, Mair swallowed hard, fearful of being torn apart by the feral dinosaur. “I-I can’t…” he choked out, trembling and Noi snarled at him, shoving him farther into the den.

“Do it, before I tear your clothes off and mount you to an altar myself to let the dinosaur have its way with you. Then see if I care if it nearly kills you,  _ bitch _ .” The hunter hissed and Mair’s breath caught at the violent promise to his words.

With shaky hands, Mair slowly undressed, but he had only had enough time to drop the skirt before suddenly the Dilo was being released from his chains. The boy cried out, fearful and surprised by the development as he was suddenly knocked to the ground, the Dilophosaurus powerful and fierce as he pinned Mair with his sharp talons and claws.

It  _ hurt _ , but the pain was background noise compared to the  _ heat _ that Mair felt, with the Dilo above him. He could see the beast’s cock was hard, long and slender- thick at the base but thin and pointed at the tip, with ridges lined all along the heated length- and leaking, telling him how long the poor thing had been like this. They had obviously planned this… capturing the wild Dilo and bringing it to base in the early stages of his heat, and then keeping him chained, unable to sate himself on even a willing female.

Mair’s breath hitched as he spread his legs wide, trying to arch his back and angle himself properly, but it was hard in this position- on his back, nearly chest to chest with the wild dinosaur. In an awkward attempt to correct the angle, Mair grunted as he bucked his hips up, clumsily trying to wrap his legs around the Dilo’s waist and he flushed when he heard catcalls and whistles and realized other hunters were watching this.

Swallowing hard, he ignored them, closing his eyes tightly as he felt the Dilo’s heat against his tight hole- not so loose yet, since it’d been a few days since they’d last bred him to anything. Whimpering quietly, he jolted as the Dilo roughly thrusted, his cock not yet catching, but the tip slicking his ass as it rubbed over his quivering hole.

Angling his hips higher, Mair quivered, muscles straining with the effort, before he gasped when the Dilo’s cock finally caught. And with a loud cry, Mair could feel as the dinosaur  _ plunged _ his cock into the boy’s wanting body, hard and deep and fast, making him see  _ stars _ .

His back scratched against the dirt covered ground, head fallen back and pretty mouth open as the Dilo fucked him, causing noises to fall from his parted lips with every brutal thrust. The act was violent and savage, the beast thinking of nothing but  _ breeding him _ , even as Mair’s cock bounced obscenely with every thrust, leaking pre as his prostate was pierced against on random thrusts, leaving him guessing and wanting  _ more _ .

The Dilo had lasted so much longer than any other that had bred him, stamina immense and strength helping to plow into the poor boy’s aching body. But when the beast did finally fall over the edge, it was with a  _ deep _ thrust that pierced against Mair’s prostate, causing the boy to cry out as he spilled hard over his chest. As his walls clenched tightly around the Dilophosaurus’ cock, the dinosaur snarled viciously, gripping him tightly as he reared, screeching to the air as he spilled hard and deep into Mair’s hole, filling him to the brim and  _ over _ with his hot, thick sticky seed.

The feeling was blissful, being filled by a dinosaur like this, and Mair was floating on the air, quivering as the Dilo stayed inside him for what felt like hours, before suddenly the dinosaur made a sharp noise, like a breath caught in his throat, before falling hard against the boy. Mair cried out, startled, torn from his high, and he saw the tranq dart with a horrified gaze, the glow of his gemstone abruptly dimming.

“Mm… such a  _ pretty _ sight you’ve become~” a hunter sauntered into the den, a wicked grin on his face and Mair shrank back, flushing darkly as he saw the predatory look on his face. “Pillars… just watching you get fucked by that savage beast was enough to make me hard~”

“Pretty thing enjoyed it too~” Another hunter snickered, looking down at the mess that Mair had made of himself, his own cum painting his skin white. “Gets off on being fucked like a  _ bitch _ ~”

“And by a  _ beast _ , too,” a third hunter snarled, stepping past his companions and kicking the unconscious Dilo away from Mair. The boy gasped when the movement caused the Dilo’s cock to slip from his hole and he whimpered at the feeling. “Aww, poor  _ pet _ didn’t like that, did you~? Oh don’t worry, we won’t leave you feeling  _ empty _ for long…~”

The hunter growled the promise and Mair jolted, eyes wide when he realized their intentions. He cried out when he was suddenly grabbed by several pairs of hands and he fought hard against them. The first hunter snarled at him, dropping him on accident and Mair hissed when he hit the ground hard.

“You little  _ bitch _ ,” the man snarled at him, “stay still and take our cocks like the good little  _ slut _ you are.” Reaching down, the hunter grabbed out his cock, and Mair gritted his teeth, shaking his head hard before gasping when he was suddenly grabbed hard by his hair and the hunter’s cock was shoved roughly inside his mouth, nearly choking him.

“Mn-mph!” Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes as he was used for the vile hunter’s pleasure, his bitter seed leaving an aftertaste in the back of his throat that he didn’t enjoy.

“Let’s stuff both ends of him and see if he’ll enjoy it then~” the second hunter grinned ferally, eyes wicked and dark, as he grasped his own cock, stroking it eagerly. He wasn’t the one that reached for him though, as the third and final hunter growled, grabbing Mair and pulling him up onto his hands and knees, before plunging two dirty fingers into his cum-slick hole. Mair whimpered around the cock in his mouth, eyes closed tightly as he jolted, trying to get away, but he only succeeded in choking himself further on the first hunter’s cock.

With a muffled scream, Mair whined when there was suddenly a cock- long and thick and hard- thrusting inside of him, aided by the slick cum, but still so  _ painful _ . Far thicker than the Dilo and so much rougher than the feral beast had been, though Mair didn’t know that had been possible.

He lost track of time, abused and used, but it wasn’t long before his gemstone started glowing brightly once more and he closed his eyes tightly, not knowing what that meant.

The hunters were too distracted by him, cocks surging in and out of his mouth and ass, to notice the Dilophosaurus, waking from its slumber. But when the second hunter had noticed, it was already too late as the Dilo screeched before suddenly attacking, leaping on the closest man- the one whose cock was inside of Mair’s ass- and tearing him away from the boy, pinning him to the ground with a wild strength and tearing out his throat in one clean move. Leaving the man dead, he turned his feral gaze to the man running away in fear, and then to the one who was slow to tear his cock from Mair’s mouth, whose eyes were wide with fear.

Launching at the terrified hunter, the Dilo tore into him fiercely, claws and talons tearing at armor and skin as the hunter screamed to death, and when the Dilo tore away, the hunter was left a mangled mess- from head to cock and everything between.

Mair quivered, tears falling from his cheeks as he had witnessed the scene and he whimpered when the Dilo turned his attention back to  _ him _ . He had no idea what the dinosaur was going to do, but he was prepared for the worst, pressing himself into the ground, quivering.

He was unprepared for the Dilo to mount him again, plunging his cock once more into the poor boy, fucking him hard and fast and brutal- possessive and fierce, like he was trying to get rid of the scent of the hunters that had violated the boy just moments before.

  
  


Mair had lost count of how many times the Dilo had bred him, over and over, but he remembered that he’d passed out before they were finished. He didn’t remember the Dilo pulling off after another go with his unconscious form, having stuffed him so full of his seed. He didn’t remember the Dilo being chained and pulled away from him. Didn’t remember Noi coming in with other hunters to grab him and drag him back to his den.

When he next awoke, his body was hot and cold at the same time, head aching and stomach roiling.

He threw up bile, gagging for several minutes, before he rolled back over and fell back into a fitful sleep.

  
  


He was sick, the healer had said. Almost deathly so. Had contracted a disease from the hunters that had been left as Dilo food. The thought was sickening, knowing it had happened because they had violated him, but more-so because the healer also said the Dilo had been successful in breeding him. And that meant the babies were at risk.

He spent hours just curled up on his bed, arms encircled around his stomach, and he only got up when he needed to eat, drink water, or go to the bathroom. He felt feverish and nauseated and would throw up after every meal, but after the healer made a potion for him to drink with every meal, he managed to keep it all down. She had told him it was to help the chances of the hatchlings’ survival when they were finally birthed.

He believed her. She was one of the only ones he trusted in the village.

Over the next week, he slowly got better, and when it was finally time to birth his children, he had completely recovered.

Stomach large and rounded, he whimpered, panting as he felt the familiar aches that came with the process. They were worse this time though, and with the first push, he screamed.

  
  


Three eggs- beautiful glowing red, but two of them dangerously dim- and Mair whimpered, watching the eggs with fearful worry. One of them was cracked and he worried he had caused that, and another was so  _ dim _ , you could barely tell it was glowing.

The healer helped him keep watch over the eggs for the next few hours, and Mair despaired the eggs would never hatch. As he reached out to gently pet the dimmest egg’s surface, he flinched when there was suddenly a rattle, and the egg cracked. Eyes wide, Mair pulled back, watching with hope and fear both before sobbing when nothing happened.

The healer, her eyes sad and old, gently grabbed out a small dagger before she gently peeled open each egg- starting with the first cracked one and the one that had seemed fine. But after she peeled them open, she frowned when all she saw were dead embryos, the hatchlings not having survived. With a hesitant hand, she reached for the one that just cracked, looking at the broken boy before gently peeling it open, preparing to see another dead hatchling.

Her heart sank when she saw the tiny little creature curled up within, thinking the worst, before she paused, catching the telltale sign of life as the little creature struggled to breathe. “Mair…” she urged the boy to look, and with watery eyes, he did.

Seeing the beautiful golden hatchling struggling to breathe, he immediately reacted, reaching out to gently pick it up, before taking a cloth and wiping away the slime from the egg. “W-will… will he survive…?” he questioned, breath catching in his throat and the healer gently took the little Dilo hatchling from him, looking him over.

After several long hard moments of silence, Mair felt like he was going to crack, before she smiled gently at him, looking up and she nodded her head. “Yes.”

  
  


It took weeks of constantly monitoring him and keeping Noi from trying to kill the hatchling, but with care and love from both the healer and Mair himself, the hatchling grew into a strong, beautiful Dilophosaurus.

Mair, after all the hardship and ache he went through, was allowed to name him.

“Set…” he murmured, reaching to stroke the beautiful Dilophosaurus on the snout. “My beautiful Set…~”


End file.
